The Internet is a worldwide system of computer networks operating in a public, cooperative, and self-sustaining manner. Hundreds of millions of people worldwide use the Internet. Internet users may, if they have permission, get information from any other computer which is connected to the Internet. In the vernacular of the Internet, a computer providing services or information to another computer is known as a “server computer.” A computer receiving services or information form another computer is known as a “client computer.” Transmission of services or information occurs after the server computer and the client computer establish bi-directional communication. The transmission of services or information from a server computer to a client computer is conducted, in most cases, over the currently existing public telecommunications networks. The Internet is distinguished from other forms of telecommunication over the existing public telecommunications network through the use of a set of protocols called Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (“TCP/IP”).
Although it is possible for a business or a consumer to obtain access to the Internet directly from a local personal computer, most businesses, and nearly all consumers, obtain access to the Internet through an entity known as an Internet Service Provider (“ISP”). An ISP possesses hardware, software, and telecommunications network access lines which enable an Internet user to obtain access to the Internet more efficiently, reliably, and economically than would be possible through the user's own resources.
The two most widely used features of the Internet are the World Wide Web (the “Web”) and electronic mail (“e-mail”). Together, the Web and e-mail enable persons or entities to use the Internet for the purpose of selling goods and services to other users of the Internet, an activity known as e-commerce or e-business.
The Web comprises the set of Internet server computers which use the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (“HTTP”) in conjunction with the TCP/IP protocols to transmit computer files from one computer to another over the Internet. A Web browser is a software program resident on the Internet user's computer that uses HTTP to make requests of Web servers throughout the Internet on behalf of the Internet user who is operating the client computer. Upon receipt of a request from the Web browser, computer files are transferred from a server computer to the Internet user's client computer. The computer files typically are generated using the Hypertext Markup Language (“HTML”), or comparable mark-up language.
E-mail is the exchange of computer messages over the Internet from the computer of one Internet user to the computer of another Internet user, or from the computer of an Internet user to a server computer. E-mail is the most widely used application on the Internet. For example, according to one estimate, in 1998, 3.4 trillion e-mail messages were delivered to 81 million e-mail users in the United States, which is an average of more than 6.5 million messages delivered per minute. For many Internet users, e-mail has replaced the Postal Service and even commercial long distance telephone services for exchanges of communication.
E-mail users acquire the capability to send and receive e-mail according to one of two predominant schemes. In the first (and most common) scheme, electronic mail capability is provided to an electronic mail user by his ISP. According to this scheme, the ISP establishes a “mailbox” for the user on a “mail server” operated by the ISP. A mail server is a server computer configured and programmed to process e-mail. The mailbox comprises hard disk space set aside on a server computer operated by the ISP to store e-mail messages addressed to the user. This e-mail scheme is distinguishable in that it requires a software program known as an “e-mail client” which resides on the user's (client) computer. The e-mail client is operable to access the user's mailbox on the ISP's server computer and retrieve the user's incoming e-mail messages therefrom. The e-mail client also is operable to compose, format, and send e-mail messages to other Internet users. According to this e-mail scheme, e-mail messages are composed and read by the e-mail client on the Internet user's client computer. An e-mail client enables e-mail messages to be composed and read even if the client computer is not in bi-directional communication with the ISP's mail server.
The second predominant e-mail scheme is known as “Web-based e-mail.” In this scheme, no e-mail client is required. Instead, after accessing the Internet through the ISP, the Internet user establishes bi-directional communication with a Web site using his Web browser. As was the case in the first e-mail scheme, a mailbox is established for the user on a mail server owned by the Web site operator. To access his/her e-mail, the e-mail user typically is required to enter a user name and password, which enables him/her to open his mailbox and read his/her e-mail messages, or compose and send e-mail messages. Unlike the first e-mail scheme, the client computer must maintain continuous bi-directional communication with the mail server in order to compose and read e-mail messages. Web-based e-mail typically is offered to the user at no additional charge to the user beyond the charges assessed by the ISP for access to the Internet. An example of Web-based e-mail is the service offered by Microsoft Corporation under the brand name HOTMAIL™ (see www.hotmail.msn.com).
The Web essentially is a communication medium. Like other popular communication media, including, for example, broadcast television, cable television, and broadcast radio, the expense incurred by an entity in delivering information over the Internet is offset by revenue from advertisers. The Internet is an attractive medium for advertisers because of the large (and growing) number of users, and because the Internet users typically tend to be more affluent on average than the general population.
It is desired to provide a system and a method whereby revenue may be generated from advertising appended to e-mail messages. It is further desired to provide a system and a method whereby revenue from the advertising appended to e-mail messages can be used to support a charitable organization designated by the e-mail user. When used herein, the term “charitable organization” should be interpreted in its broadest possible sense to include, without limitation, schools as well as arts, religious, and other organizations with a substantially charitable or altruistic mission.
According to the desired system, each e-mail message sent by the e-mail user would have advertising appended to it. In one embodiment, the proceeds from the advertising accrue to the benefit of the operator of such a desired system. In another embodiment, the advertiser, in consideration for the placement of the advertisement on the e-mail message, makes a contribution to a charitable organization designated by the e-mail user. It is further desired that this system and method will work with either predominant e-mail scheme.
Such a system and method could benefit a diverse array of charitable organizations. Many well known charitable organizations, such as the American Cancer Society, the March of Dimes, or the United Way, have well established, wide ranging, and effective contribution solicitation networks, yet these organizations may not be realizing the full possibilities of the Internet as a means of generating contributions. Other, smaller charitable organizations, particularly those at the community level, may not have similarly well organized contribution solicitation networks or the ability to develop them. Such a system and method would be of great benefit to these smaller charitable organizations. Instead of the common fund-raising methods employed by these organizations, such as, for example, direct mail solicitations and direct telephone solicitations, these smaller organizations can adopt a less intrusive method of fund-raising. The charitable organization merely could encourage its patrons to use e-mail, which likely is something the patron would do anyway. Through the use of e-mail, the patron is able to generate for a favorite national, local or community charitable organization, without committing any of his own resources in doing so.